memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Damen Troi
Die USS Enterprise hat den Vorsitz bei der regelmäßigen Handelskonferenz auf Betazed. Als Daimon Tog seine angebetete Lwaxana Troi entführt, transportiert er unbemerkt von der Enterprise-Besatzung und unbedacht der daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen, ebenfalls Wil Riker und Lwaxanas Tochter Deanna mit auf sein Schiff. Er bringt dann sein Schiff auf Warpgeschwindigkeit, um seine Geliebte schnell außerhalb der Föderationsbefugnisse zu bringen. Als Riker und Deanna dann für eine Weile allein sind, manipuliert Riker den Warpantrieb der Krayton, um so eine verschlüsselte Botschaft an die Enterprise zu senden. Zusammenfassung Auf die Konferenz – Teaser thumb|left|Picard und Grax stoßen auf die gelungene Konferenz an. Man feiert in Zehn Vorne. Es ist eine lockere Stimmung, ein Algolianer spielt seine traditionelle Musik. Picard stößt in Datas Beisein mit dem Betazoid Reittan Grax auf die erfolgreiche Konferenz an. Man ist erleichtert, dass sich die Teilnahme der Ferengi als problemlos erwiesen hat, auch wenn Grax bedauert, die Gedanken der Ferengi nicht lesen zu können. Die Delegation der Betazoid hat ein ganz besonderes Mitglied dabei: Lwaxana Troi. Doch Counselor Deanna Troi ist wenig erfreut über den Besuch ihrer Mutter. Die mischt sich nämlich zu sehr in ihr Leben ein. Lwaxana ist der Meinung, Deanna wäre in ihrer Heimat glücklicher und erfüllter als im Dienste der Sternenflotte. Sie wird von Commander Riker gerettet und an die Bar geführt. Dort fühlen sich die Abgesandten der Ferengi weniger wohl. Farek findet all die Humanoiden abstoßend. Aber von einer bestimmten Person ist Daimon Tog geradezu fasziniert: Lwaxana genießt seine volle Aufmerksamkeit, er findet sie exotisch und weiß ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten geschäftlich zu schätzen. Und so spricht er sie unverfänglich an. Die Dame flüchtet auf der Stelle zum Captain, doch der lässt sie abblitzen. So holt der Daimon sie doch noch ein und versucht, sie mit ferengi Charme einzuwickeln. Das misslingt gründlich, spätestens als er behauptet, dass jede Frau ihren Preis hat. Doch die beherzte Abfuhr hat sie für ihn nur noch attraktiver gemacht. Nicht ohne die Mutter – Akt I Deanna erreicht das Quartier ihrer Mutter, die immer noch unter dem Schock des Gesprächs mit Tog leidet. Die Mutter bezweifelt weiterhin das Glück ihrer Tochter, sie erwartet einen Schwiegersohn und Enkel. Aber Deanna hat die Bevormundungen satt und verlässt wütend das Zimmer. Im Bereitschaftsraum präsentieren Fähnrich Wesley Crusher, Chefingenieur Geordi La Forge und Data dem Captain und seinem ersten Offizier ein Forschungsergebnis. Picard spricht allen sein Lob aus und kündigt an, dass Wes im Anschluss an eine mündliche Prüfung vom Betazed aus ein Schiff der Sternenflottenakademie erreichen wird und seiner Zulassung dort nichts mehr im Wege steht. Unter vier Augen erzählt er Riker, das Deanna um Landurlaub gebeten hat und empfiehlt ihm nun dasselbe. thumb|Mr. Homn hat Uttabeeren gesammelt. Wil und Deanna nutzen ihre freie Zeit, sie gehen spazieren, wo sie schon vor vielen Jahren wunderschöne Stunden verbrachten. Doch die Ruhe währt nicht lange: Lwaxana hat in unmittelbarer Nähe ein Picknick vorbereitet, die beiden haben also keine Wahl. Sie bietet Riker etwas Oskoid an, es habe stimulierende Wirkung. Dann schickt sie Mr. Homn los, um Uttabeeren zu suchen. Sie gibt sich wenig Mühe, ihre Kupplungsversuche zu verbergen und macht eine Reihe von Anspielungen auf Romantik und Liebe. Im nächsten Moment erscheint Tog neben der Picknickdecke und übergibt Lwaxana einen Blumenstrauß. Die Ferengi waren schon wieder auf dem Heimweg, doch der Daimon musste sie einfach wiedersehen. Aber leider kann sie sich noch immer nicht für den Herren erwärmen und legt ihm nahe, endlich wieder auf sein Schiff zurückzubeamen. Das hält er für eine gute Idee und verschwindet – mit Riker und den Trois. Dem Geruch nach ein Ferengischiff – Akt II [[Datei: Riker_Deanna_Lwaxana_Troi.jpg|thumb|left|Wil, Deanna und Lwaxana auf der Krayton.]] Die Krayton, Togs Ferengischiff der ''D'kora''-Klasse ist mit Warpgeschwindigkeit unterwegs. An Bord herrscht wenig Aufregung, zwei Ferengi spielen dreidimensionales Schach. Lwaxana, Deanna und Wil kommen in einer Arrestzelle langsam wieder zu sich. Man ist bereits nicht mehr in Reichweite der Enterprise. Dann lässt Daimon Tog die beiden Frauen zu sich beamen – ohne Kleidung. Doktor Farek droht Lwaxana, sie solle sich um die Gesundheit ihrer Tochter sorgen, bevor sie jede Kooperation verweigert. Er beamt Deanna zurück zu Riker und geht. Tog führt Lwaxana in seinem Raum, bereitet seinen Schlafplatz vor und freut sich auf eine schöne Unterhaltung. Man ist mit der Enterprise auf dem Weg nach Gamma Erandi, dessen Hyperraumstörgeräusch schon einige Probleme bereitet. Auf dem Maschinendeck beurteilen Data und Geordi Wesleys Zukunftsaussichten. Wird er nach dem Abschluss der Akademie wieder auf die Enterprise kommen? Wird sie dann noch unter Picards Kommando stehen? Die beiden versuchen, dem Fähnrich Mut zu machen. Auf der Krayton gibt Riker den Wachen nun Tips zum Schachspiel und spielt auch selbst eine Partie. Lwaxana überwindet sich zur Annäherung und spart dabei nicht mit Lügen und falschen Komplimenten. Ein cleverer Zug – Akt III [[Datei:GammaErandiNebula.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise im Gamma-Erandi-Nebel]] Im Gamma-Erandi-Nebel hat man enorme Energieemissionen festgestellt, die die Hyperraumstörungen verursachen. Die Ferengi-Wache hat Spaß am Schach mit Riker. Doch der gibt sich gelangweilt und sucht Ruhe. Die Wache lässt ihn aus der Zelle, weil Wil das Spiel von der Liege aus nicht einsehen kann und Deanna dort verbleibt. Nach langem Warten und Geschichten von Lwaxanas vergangenen Romanzen bekommt Tog bekommt nun auch mehr von dem, was er sich wünscht: Oo-mox. Auch Riker macht nun Fortschritte, er konnte die Wache überwältigen und Deanna befreien. Nun will er Kontakt zur Enterprise aufnehmen, doch der Zugriff auf den Computer ist beschränkt. Nun ist es an Lwaxana, sich den Zugangscode zu eigen zu machen. Dazu verwöhnt sie Tog weiter und bietet ihm ein Getränk an, das luststeigernde Eigenschaften haben soll: einen Arcturianer Fizz. Doch ohne den Zugangscode kann sie dem Computer das Rezept nicht verraten und so sagt Tog ihn bereitwillig an. Im letzten Moment kann Farek ihn noch unterbrechen. Er erpresst den Daimon nun: wenn er ihr die Frau nicht überlässt, wird er Togs Vergehen gegen die Sicherheitsvorschriften melden. Das würde Tog sein Kommando kosten, soviel ist ihm die Frau allerdings auch nicht wert. Nun ist Lwaxana ist der Hand des Doktors, der nun ihr Neuralsystem scannen wird. Die Untersuchungen des Nebels bei Gamma Erandi sind abgeschlossen und die Enterprise wieder auf Kurs nach Betazed. Die Hyperraumstörungen sind mittlerweile schwach genug, um wieder kommunizieren zu können. Schon trifft eine Nachricht der Priorität 1 ein, es ist Grax. Er versuchte seit zwei Tagen, Picard vom Verschwinden der drei zu unterrichten. Das versteckte Signal – Akt IV Ein Außenteam untersucht inzwischen die Stelle auf Betazed, an dem Riker mit den Trois verschwand. Grax kann nicht helfen, auch Homns Aussage bringt keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Doch Data kann die Herkunft des Blumenstraußes bestimmen: Lappa IV, ein Planet der Ferengi. So glaubt man nun zu wissen, wer dahinter steckt jedoch nicht wo derjenige steckt. Die Überwachung der Ferengi-Hyperraumfrequenzen könnten helfen. Wil hat ohne den Zugangscode kaum Chancen eine Nachricht abzusetzen. Es gelingt ihm aber, ein Programm zur Unterdrückung von Hyperraumstörungen anzuzapfen und ein Signal zu verstecken, dass man auf der Enterprise erkennen wird, was den Ferengi aber nicht auffällt. Die [[USS Bradbury|USS Bradbury]], die Wesley zur Akademie bringen soll kann jetzt nicht länger warten. Seine Mutter Dr. Beverly Crusher verabschiedet ihn im Transporterraum. Dort hat er im letzten Moment die zündende Idee: die codierten Hyperraumsignale der Ferengischiffe erinnerten ihn an etwas bekanntes und nun weiß er auch woran – es ist die Musik vom Empfang. Jean-Luc kämpft um Lwaxana – Akt V Er stürzt auf die Brücke, und Picard erlaubt ihm zu bleiben. Bei einer genaueren Analyse erkennt Geordi dieses Signal als eine Cochrane-Verzerrung. Hier jedoch ist der Rhythmus das besondere, er ist der gleiche wie bei der Musik; Rikers Plan ging also auf. Man bringt die Enterprise mit Warp 8 auf Abfangkurs. Auf der Krayton kann man Fareks Versuche zwar stoppen, aber frei sind die drei nicht. Deshalb bietet Lwaxana sich und ihre Dienste freiwillig an, wenn Tog Deanna und Wil gehen lässt. Er ist einverstanden. Als sich die Enterprise nähert schickt er die beiden zurück und bestreitet plötzlich jede böse Absicht. Der wahre Plan der Betazoidin wird während des Videokontakts klar: sie beschimpft Picard und wirft ihm vor, ihr hinterher zu spionieren. Sie gibt vor, es hätte eine Romanze zwischen den beiden gegeben, die längst vorbei sei, und zielt darauf ab, dass Picard sie zurückfordert. Als ihm dazu die eigenen Worte fehlen, beginnt er leidenschaftlich Shakespeare zu zitieren. Er droht dem Daimon mit der Zerstörung der Krayton, sollte er Lwaxana nicht herausgeben – dass sie noch an Bord ist, könne ihn nicht abhalten. Tog ist schnell überzeugt und beamt die Dame direkt auf die Brücke. So sind alle gerettet und man setzt Kurs auf den Betazed – mit Warp 9! Lwaxana ist wieder daheim. Da Wesley die Aufnahme an der Akademie verpasst hat, entschließt sich Picard, ihn bis auf weiteres in den Rang eines Lieutenants zu befördern. So nimmt Lieutenant Crusher am Steuerpult Platz und setzt für ein Rendezvous mit der [[USS Zapata|USS Zapata]] Kurs auf Xanthras III. Hintergrundinformationen * Diese Episode nimmt Bezug auf . * Wesley Crusher wird in dieser Episode in der deutschen Fassung fälschlicherweise zum Lieutenant befördert. Im englischen Original wird er jedoch zum Ensign befördert. Später wurde der Fehler aber korrigiert und er wird mit Fähnrich angesprochen. * Der berühmte Schauspieler Ethan Phillips (besser bekannt als Neelix) hat hier seinen ersten Auftritt in Star Trek. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise Damen Troi, Die en:Ménage à Troi (episode) es:Ménage à Troi fr:Ménage à Troi nl:Ménage à Troi pl:Ménage à Troi